Zaor Grefaren
Background Zaor was born and raised within the Forbidden forest, brought up on magic and on hate. In the small tribe he was thought two very ancient things, the practice of rune magic, potent and powerful magic, and the hate of humans and their society. Unlike the rest of his clan though, he planned on doing something about this hate, being the first child in the clan in a long time. He was not content with sitting around in the dark woods, trading with Giants and marinating in malice and old traditions. At an early age he left his tribe and went to scheme and to practice and experiment with his magic. He grew powerful over the years and survived well within the Forbidden forests, occasionally meeting stray Giants and Minotaurs, or fellow deep Elves. Then one day he stumbled upon something that would change his life forever, the ruined and abandoned settlement of another ancient elven tribe, which had been dablin in the art of the Forsaken long ago, to disastrous results. Amidst these ruins he found notes of their experiments and foul magics and a plan began to form, a plan which he would continue to develop over the next 10-20 years while he tried to develop the means to carry it forth. And one day he managed to unlock the secret to controlling the Forsaken with runes, carving the runes into their skulls, pumping their brains full of magic to do his bidding. And with this knowledge under his belt he would start to send the Forsaken out of the Forbidden Forest to attack travelers and close by villages, setting his plan into motion, using his growing army of the forsaken to bring down the Human Kingdoms. Personality Shortly summarized, Zaor is a cunning and intelligent man, driven by pure hatred and the thought of revenge for what wrong doings the humans may have done to the Elves. He isn’t the most charismatic of people, having spent the majority of his life in isolation, or communicating with more savage, simple folks. His intelligence and his guile makes up for it though, replacing a silver tongue with silent cunning. Despite his hatred for humans he is both willing and more than able to suppress this burning hatred when interacting with them, as such obvious malice would be off putting and would get him caught quite easily. Zaor is also ruthless and can be quite cruel, willing to do anything to the Humans to get his goal, be it murder, mutilation and torture, killing both young and old to get what he want. He also prides himself on the virtue of patience. Physical Description Like most Elves, Zaor is slender and pale, having spent most his life in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest. He stands 5’8 with muddled green eyes. His hair is long and dark brown, although beginning to fade slightly with age. His body is lean and athletic, as he’s a flexible guy for his age, and quite strong, although not as strong as a trained knight. He has 4 runes tattooed on the inside of both arms, making 8 in total. These tattoo’s are purely aesthetic, having no power, representing the 8 basic runes he must learn to become a Rune Mage. He has a nasty scar up his left thigh, left after a nasty encounter with a wild boar. He also possesses a series of other scars, both deep and shallow from many not so fortunate experiments with the Forsaken, although he have always been lucky enough to get out of it without getting bitten. Skills & Abilities Zaor is a powerful mage, although such things might not be so obvious at first, as his special type of magic takes time to prepare and cast, although extremely potent once prepared. He is quite handy with a bow as well, having had to learn to use the weapon to stay alive in the Forest, hunting. Along with his bow he is quite proficient in the use of spears, another necessity for surviving in the Forest. Other than this he is well versed in all things Forsaken and in survival techniques. Relationships Zaor was quite close to his father as a child, and has great respect for his magic teacher, although he has long since surpassed him in skill. He has no contact with these people though, having only gone back to his tribe a handful of times since he left so long ago, their numbers dwindling year by year, his teacher having passed away already and his mother growing grey and withered, fewer and fewer children being born into the clan. Possessions * Leather Lamell armour and Gambeson * A hunting Bow * A traveling pack, containing the necessities for surviving in the wild, like home made rope, supplies for preparing the hide of an animal and so on. * A rune carving kit, chalk, tools for carving into metal, stone and wood. * An enchanted Boar spear, infused with a fire rune.